Defying Destiny's Plead
by Ella Anders
Summary: In the world of Ever After High each person is given a pre-determined fate they must follow. However two star-crossed lovers find themselves torn between destiny and love. Perhaps Ashlynn Ella is more of a rebel than she thought…


_**Defying Destiny's Plead**_

**Summary: In the world of Ever After High each person is given a pre-determined fate they must follow. However two star-crossed lovers find themselves torn between destiny and love. Perhaps Ashlynn Ella is more of a rebel than she thought…**

**Disclaimer: Ever After High is owned by Mattel. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: Random busts of creativity and inspiration.**

* * *

Ashlynn Ella knew what she was doing was wrong. Yet here she was, arms wrapped around Hunter Huntsmen's chest and enjoying their make-out session.

Even when she was a young girl, still learning of the world before her, she had been carefully taught to follow her pre-planned destiny and follow her mother's path and become the next Cinderella. To one day go to a grand ball, lose her shoe, fall in love and get a happily ever after. What girl wouldn't want a prince and a chance to become a real life princes- simple, Ashlynn. The daughter of the legendary Cinderella did not long for the day her glass slipper would be returned, no, she did not want what destiny had foretold her.

Ashlynn only wanted him- Hunter.

But in their world they could never be. As much as she wanted him, and he her, it was impossible. In life each person was given their own story, path full of ups and downs. Somewhere graced with a happily ever after and others were not as lucky. And if someone did forgo fate's plans they would vanish in midair- gone forever after. Ashlynn was a lucky one, but oddly she felt anything but. After all sneaking around and hiding was the only way to see Hunter.

_Trapped,_ she decided. _I feel trapped, fairy-tales are all about dreams coming true, finding your one true love. What if Hunter is my true love? What about what I dream and long for, not what destiny demands of me? _ Ever since Raven Queen had started questioning her own destiny along with the school "rebels", as they were called, Ashlynn started to find herself began to wonder if they where onto something. Should they have the right to re-write their own destinies and make up their own endings and forget living in the past and making the same idiotic mistakes as their ancestors.

As she began to think of Raven's words, her thoughts shifted from the supposed "evil" queen, to her friend. Her fellow royal, Apple White. The girl was passed obsessed about her story-book ending, it was all she talked about and seemed to care for along with herself. Friend or not, it was true that Apple was selfish. If Ashlynn where to turn her back on the royals and join the rebel cause, what would happen to her friendship between Apple and herself?

_Everything would change, but perhaps that is what needs to happen. Maybe it is time to toss the old chapters aside and re-write destiny. _

Ashlynn felt Hunter hug her tighter, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Of course. I was just thinking, maybe Raven Queen was right. Maybe _we _should choose our own destinies."

Hunter nodded, "It took you that long to realize that? How long have I told you to join the rebels?"

"A while," She responded meekly, that is until her phone sounded. Ashlynn pulled away from her secret boyfriend and read the text. _From Apple, of course. _After scanning the text, Ashlynn slid her phone away. "I should get going. The girls wanted to know where I was."

Hunter's smile diminished, he reached back over and pulled his girlfriend close to his chest. "Are you sure you want to go?" He caressed her cheek and leaded in for a kiss. There was less than an inch between them, a smile formed across Ashlynn's face. Hunter sure made saying good-bye challenging. "Come on, stay here with me."

Ashlynn laughed as Hunter propped his forehead against hers. "You know more than anything I want to say with you, forever after. But I have to go, you know that. We can't risk anyone seeing us. If someone finds out…" Her voice trailed off, she did not want to even think of what would happen if someone were to by chance see them together. A royal and a rebel, what a head-line. With a heavy sight, and a ping of regret in her chest, Ashlynn slowly broke free of Hunter's warm embrace. After one final kiss, the two parted ways.

As she walked away, Ashlynn softly touched her lips. Her cheeks became a light shade of pink. Maybe she was more rebel than royal after all.


End file.
